Daddy's Little Girl
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Renesmee's pregnant and she has to break the news to Edward & Bella. OneShot between Edward and Renesmee. Sweet & there's daddy/daughter time between Edward & Renesmee & some romance between Renesmee & Jacob & Bella & Edward! R&R!


RPOV

To say I was nervous was an understatement. Jake and I were on our way home. We had just gotten back from our honeymoon and we had to tell my mom and dad some big news. News that I didn't even think was possible. I'm pregnant. How is it possible, don't ask me. I just think it's a miracle.

I'm nervous because I know how my dad can be. He'll either attack Jake or faint, if that's even possible for a vampire.

Jake and I had gotten married a month ago and have been on Isle Esme ever since. It was perfect. It was everything I expected it to be.

The wedding was perfect, too. All my family and friends came. Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee and Papaw Phil all came. We eventually told Mom's parents and step dad what we were. I think they took it well.

The Denali's came also. Cousin Tanya even flirted with Dad a little, which made Mom mad. Trust me when I say you don't want to be on my mom's bad list. When cousin Tanya went to kiss Dad, Mom went over and slapped her into a tree. I must admit, Mom has a good upper hand. Tanya didn't go near Dad again. I was kind of mad also. People can clearly tell Mom and Dad are made for each other, so I don't know why Tanya would still try to go for Dad after all these years.

What was even funnier was Dad at the reception. When it came time to put my hand in Jake's, Dad didn't want to let go. Mom had to come up and help me get my hand free. Everyone just laughed at Dad's unwillingness. I even heard Grandpa Charlie tell Dad afterwards how Dad now knows how he felt when he gave up Mom at their wedding.

I even had Zafrina and the Africa coven come to the wedding. Zafrina has grown to be my best friend. She visits every year and we keep in touch. The whole wolf pack came including Jake's dad, Billy. Sue, now Granma Sue who Grandpa Charlie married 3 years ago, came, too. Seth was Jake's best man. Mom was my maid of honor and Zafrina was a brides maid. Aunt Alice planned our wedding perfectly.

I danced with Jake a lot, but I also danced with Dad a lot when Mom was dancing with Jake. When it was time to leave for Isle Esme, Dad couldn't seem to let me go. He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead and then released me.

I don't know how he made it through this last month, but I'm sure he was fine. Well, that's what I keep telling myself.

Jake and I are flying home today. While we were gone, all the Cullens decided it was time to move out of Forks. They decided on Vancouver. So while we were gone, they would be moving our stuff and we would fly there. Grandma Esme has Jake and I a small house built not too far from the main house.

Mom and Dad have their cottage not too far from our house. We were on the plane now. Mom and Dad are picking us up and taking us to their cottage before we go see the rest of the family.

So here I am, a nervous wreck. We found out 2 days ago that I was pregnant. I have been throwing up for the past week and my period is late. I can tell this pregnancy isn't going to be normal, but I don't think it will be so deadly like my mother's was. I think it has to do with me being part vampire.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in 5 minutes. Thank you for flying with Southwest Airlines,"_ a the pilot said over the intercom.

"Are you nervous?" Jake said next to me.

I looked over to him and smiled sheepishly.

"Yes," I said.

"Don't be. They'll be happy for us. Well, everyone but Blondie," he said. I smacked his chest and giggled.

Aunt Rose and Jake's relationship hasn't changed at all since I was born.

"She'll be happy, trust me. It's my dad I'm worried about," I said.

"He'll be happy for us," he said, pulling me to his chest.

"I hope you're right," I said.

"I'm always right," he said.

"Sure you are. Keep telling yourself that, Jake," I said, smirking. He just chuckled and kissed my forehead.

I felt the plane descend, then touch the ground. My heart started beating in my ears. I tried to calm my breathing. I grabbed my blazer off the seat and threw it over my arm. Jake got our carry-ons and we left off the plane. We got our luggage and started for the gates.

As soon as we were passed the gates, I started searching for my parents. I looked above all the other heads until I saw my dad's bronze hair, which stuck out like a sore thumb from everyone else.

I started walking towards that way and got passed the crowd of people. I then saw my parents and dropped my luggage and took off running at a human pace. I reached them both and just about tackled them both.

They both laughed as they both wrapped their arms around me. Mom pulled me at arms length.

"Now, let's look you over, shall we?" she said, putting both her hands on my cheeks.

"Well, you look exactly the same, but still so beautiful," she said. I smiled and hugged her again.

"I missed you, Mom," I said.

"I missed you, too, sweetie," she said.

I released her then and jumped into my dad's waiting arms. I heard Jake come up to us then and him and Mom hugged.

"I missed you, Daddy," I whispered in Dad's ear.

"I missed you, too, Renesmee," he said.

I pulled away and he kissed me on the forehead.

Mom came over and wrapped an arm around Dad's waist and Jake came up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I was wondering when you two were going to come home. Your dad just about drove me crazy this last month," Mom said, giggling, looking up at Dad. He narrowed his eyes at Mom.

"You're overstating things," he said.

"Sure I am, honey," she said, patting his chest. He just rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's head home. I'm beat tired," I said.

Dad grabbed my luggage for me and Mom wrapped her arm around my waist and led us out to the parking lot. When we came up to the car I stopped and turned to Dad with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened to your Volvo?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"I still have it. This is your mom's car. She wanted this car and I can't deny her anything," he said. Mom laughed next to me.

It was a black, shiny, Bugatti Streamliner. Jake let out a low whistle.

"Wow," he said, looking at the car. "Who knew Bella liked expensive cars," he said. Dad nodded in agreement.

"Well, Edward wanted to buy me something for our anniversary and I saw it in a commercial and thought it looked really cute. Rose worked on the engine so it could go faster," she said.

"Bella, cars aren't 'cute.' They're either sporty or sexy. Never 'cute,'" Jake said the word _cute_ in a disgusted voice.

"It's going to be cute if I say I want it to be cute!" Mom said, glaring at Jake in a scary way. He backed down then.

"Okay! Okay! You're right! It's cute!" he said, hiding behind me. I just laughed.

"You're really sexy when you're mad," Dad said to Mom.

"Ew! Okay, your daughter is present! Please don't talk like that while I'm around!" I said covering my ears.

Everyone laughed. We threw our luggage in the trunk and piled in. Dad went to the driver's side, but Mom sped over at vampire speed and pushed him out of the way.

"Nope! I'm driving! My car, I drive!" she said when he pouted at her.

"Fine," Dad sighed.

He opened Mom's door and got in on the passenger's side. Mom started the car and flew off down the road passing everyone. Dad grabbed Mom's hand and she smiled at him.

I laid my head on Jake's shoulder and stared out the window thinking. I had to remember to be careful with my thoughts on the baby. It's been so long since I've had to keep my thoughts blocked from my dad that I almost slipped up.

Instead I thought of Isle Esme and the beach. I really enjoyed being on the beach.

"So what did you two think about Isle Esme?" Mom asked.

"I liked it. I'm definitely going back one day. Maybe the whole family could go," I said.

"We'll plan a trip back down there one day," Dad said.

"So what have you two been doing while we were gone?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much. We've unpacked everything finally. We just got through yesterday. I knew there was a reason why I hated moving. It's such a hassle," Mom said.

"Well, your mom did an excellent job on the cottage. It looks just like the old one back in Forks. And Esme left your cottage for you two to decorate together," Dad said.

"I'll have to thank Grandma later," I said.

"We have the guest room setup for you two," Mom said.

"Thanks, Mom," I said.

"Thanks, guys," Jake said.

"Well, besides unpacking, we ran into an old friend before we left," Mom said.

I heard Dad growl and immediately knew it was someone he didn't like.

"Who?" I asked.

"Mike Newton," Mom said, meeting Jake's gaze in the rearview mirror. Jake suddenly burst out laughing.

"Haha! You ran into that marshmellow?" he asked.

"Jake, he's not a marshmellow! It wasn't his fault he got sick," Mom said, trying to hide her giggles.

"Who throws up at an action movie? I told you to find someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who-"

"Someone who laughs at the gore that make weaker men vomit. I know you told me already," she said, giggling.

Dad started laughing at something, probably from Jake's thoughts about this Mike guy.

"Who's Mike Newton?" I asked.

"He was a boy who couldn't take a hint. He was always hitting on your mom, even when we were dating," Dad said. Oh, that explains Dad's growl.

"So what did he do? Faint when he saw you, Bells?" Jake asked.

"No, but he did try to hit on me. I learned he's married to Jessica Stanley and has twins. Their both boys and look just like him. He asked me out, again, but Edward came over and scared the poor boy to death. We ended up telling him about Renesmee, but left out the part where you two recently got married. It didn't matter if we told him anyways since we were moving away," she said.

Jake just laughed.

"Really, who hits on a married woman when they are married themselves with 2 kids?" Dad mumbled to himself.

I just laughed. We eventually pulled up to a long driveway that led deep into the woods. After about 3 miles, we pulled up to a small cottage. It looked exactly like the old one I grew up in.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I said.

"I know. Esme has outdone herself again," Mom said.

We got our luggage and went inside. Even the inside looked the same. We took our luggage to the extra room and set it on the bed. We walked back into the living room to find Dad leaning against the counter, watching Mom fly around the kitchen. They both looked up when we entered.

"I hope you two are hungry. I'm making pizza," Mom said.

"Mm, Bells, you know I can't deny your cooking," Jake said, plopping down on a stool.

"That's fine, Mom," I said, sitting next to Jake.

We talked a little while about different things while Mom cooked the pizza. I've started eating a little more human food, well, human food that my mom cooks. But I still have to hunt and drink blood sometimes to stay healthy.

Mom set the food down in front of us and we dug in. I was more hungry than I thought. Well, I'm- I stopped that thought right there. I almost forgot Dad could hear me. He gave me a questioning look. I just ignored the look and finished eating.

I knew it was time to tell my parents the news. Mom took our plates and put them in the sink.

"Gosh, guys. Were the cleaners feeding you two on that island?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I've just been really hungry a lot," I said.

"Okay, now what do you guys want to do?" Mom asked.

"Um….actually, Mom, Dad, could we talk to you guys for a minute?" I asked, suddenly growing nervous.

"Sure, sweetie," Mom said.

We all went over and sat on the couch. Jake took my hand and gave it a squeeze, silently telling me to go on and tell them. I took a deep breath. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Honey, are you okay? Your heart is beating really fast," Mom said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. Come on, Renesmee. Go ahead and say it. Just say it! It's only 2 words! I took a deep breath. "Well, Jake and I have some good news," I said, starting off slowly.

"Well, what is it, sweetie?" Mom asked.

I looked up at Jake who nodded. I turned back to my parents' anxious faces.

"I'm pregnant," I said in a high pitched voice.

Both my parents froze. They just stared at us. Then my mom jumped up and screamed.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you both! I can't believe this! I'm going to be a grandmother!" she said. She came over and hugged us both. I let out a huge breath. One down, one to go.

"Thanks, Mom," I said, hugging her.

"You two are going to be great parents," Mom said.

"Thanks, Bells," Jake said when she hugged him.

I glanced at my dad who was still frozen. He was just starring at me. Mom followed my gaze and sighed.

"Come on, Jake. Let's give these two a chance to talk," Mom said, grabbing Jake's arm. Jake kissed me and left out with Mom.

Dad and I just sat in silence, me looking anywhere but his eyes, him still starring at me. I started wondering if he was like this when he found out Mom was pregnant. I looked back up at him and finally broke the silence.

"Dad, say something, please," I said, tears filling my eyes. Dad snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Sorry, Renesmee. I'm just….shocked is all," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking down at my lap, tears spilling over.

Dad was at my side immediately, wiping away my tears.

"Oh, sweetheart. Don't apologize. I'm not mad. I'm happy, honestly. It just shocked me, is all," he said.

I looked up at him and saw him smile. It didn't reach his eyes.

"You're lying," I said, more tears falling. He sighed.

"I am happy, Renesmee. Really, it's just…." he trailed off, looking down at our hands.

"It's just what?" I asked, fearing the worst.

He looked back up at me with a sad smile.

"I just feel like I'm losing my little girl. You're not my little girl anymore. You're having a baby of your own. I feel like I lost you," he said.

I smiled at him, letting myself relax.

"Oh, Daddy," I said, throwing my arms around his neck. "You haven't lost me. I'll always be your little girl," I said.

"Yeah, but I can no longer be there when you wake up from a nightmare or when you're sick or when you're tired and can't get to sleep to hum you your lullaby. You have Jacob for all those things now," he said.

I pulled away and looked at him.

"Yes, you can. Dad, you do things that no one, not even Mom can do. Whenever I can't get to sleep, no one else can hum my lullaby like you do. Only your voice humming to me gets me to sleep," I said.

"Well, I'm not there anymore to do it for you. I didn't get my full 18 years to be the only man in your life like other fathers do. I didn't even get half of that. I only got 7 years," he said.

"Dad, you'll always be the number one man in my life. Not even Jake can take your place," I said.

He smiled at me.

"How about we make a deal. Every time I have a nightmare or can't get to sleep, I'll call you and you can always sing to me over the phone. Or you can run here and do it in person," I said.

"I would like that," he said.

"Good, because you're not getting rid of me that easily," I said. He just laughed.

"Wow, I can't believe you're having a baby. I mean do I look old enough to be a grandpa?" he asked.

I laughed. "No, but you're old enough to be one. What are you 115 now? Gosh, you old man," I said, teasing him. He just laughed.

"Well, don't you make me feel young," he said sarcastically.

I laughed, then sighed.

"Dad, I'll always need you in my life. You and Mom both. Jake and I are going to need help with this baby because neither of us have experience whatsoever. I'll always need you, Dad," I said.

"We'll be glad to help with anything. I'll always be there for you, baby, no matter what you choose to do," he said.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, hugging him.

"Well, how about we go get your mother and husband," he said. I nodded. I kissed his cheek and we ran outside to get Mom and Jake.

BPOV

That night while Jake and Renesmee got ready for bed, I went to mine and Edward's room and started reading Romeo and Juliet. I was sitting on the bed, wearing a dark, blue robe that stopped at mid-thigh.

Edward was currently telling Renesmee and Jake night. I was thinking about Jake and Renesmee's news. I was beyond happy. I couldn't wait for my daughter and best friend to enjoy a little miracle of their own to take care of. I knew Edward would be happy to have a little granddaughter or grandson to spoil. Even the rest of the Cullen's would enjoy having a new little toddler running around. I just hope this child doesn't grow as fast as Renesmee did so those two could enjoy parenthood for a while, something Edward and I only got to experience for 7 years.

I felt the bed shift and looked up from my book to see Edward sitting at the edge of the bed. I set my book down and crawled over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his head to my chest to rest it there.

"Are they asleep?" I asked.

He sighed a huge sigh before answering.

"Yeah," he said.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm scared," he said.

"What are you scared about?" I asked.

"I'm scared she's going to forget about me," he said.

I understood which _she_ he meant.

"Oh, baby. She's not going to forget you. She loves you. You're her father. Daughters never forget their fathers. That's someone who is closer to them than anyone else. Someone who picks them up when they fall down, comes to them to fight off the monsters in their closet, all that stuff," I said.

He turned to smirk at me.

"Did you ask Charlie to fight off monsters in your closet when you were little, Bella?" Edward asked. I laughed.

"Yes, I did. But I could only do that when I visited here on the summers," I said.

"I guess you're right," he said.

"Aren't I always?" I said, smiling.

"Most definitely," he said, kissing me under my chin.

"How about I take your mind off of everything, Mr. Cullen," I said, kissing his neck.

"And how do you plan on doing that, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

I smirked against his neck. "I have a few ideas," I said.

I made him lay down on the bed and I put both of my knees on both sides of his stomach. I put his hands above his head and laced them with mine.

"Now, how about those distractions," I said, inches away from his face.

"Mm….yes, please," he said. I giggled and kissed him deeply.

EPOV

_6 months later_

I sat outside Carlisle's office, pacing back and forth. Carlisle, Bella, and Jacob were inside with Renesmee. Her pregnancy seemed normal but she grew a little faster than a regular, human pregnancy. We still didn't know what she was having. She's been in labor for 5 hours and it was driving me crazy. Bella keeps sending me pictures through her mind, since Jacob is freaking out, and Carlisle is in doctor mode. And Renesmee is in no position to think clearly.

The rest of the family was told to wait downstairs. When they found out, they were all happy to have another family member on the way. Billy was happy to be a grandfather. Renesmee even called Zafrina and told her the news who promised to come when the baby was born. She's currently on a plane on her way here.

I heard the family's thoughts downstairs. Esme was happy to have another baby around. Rose was thinking of ways to teach the baby things about cars. Emmett couldn't wait to teach him or her all the practical jokes he could think of. Jasper was trying to keep everyone calm. Alice was eagerly thinking of all the shopping she was going to take the baby on.

_We're almost done in here, Edward,_ Bella thought to me. I sighed and slid down on the wall and closed my eyes. I thought of the old days when Renesmee was born and how happy I was that moment I took her out of Bella's womb. She was perfect and so small. She was an angel, a gift from God. She was a miracle. I can't believe I ever thought of getting rid of her. I would die for her.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't hear Bella come out and sit down next to me. I snapped my head up at her. She took a deep breath and then turned to smile at me after letting it out.

"Would you like to meet your grandson?" she asked me. My face broke out into a smile. I started nodding my head. We stood up and walked inside.

I saw Jacob leaning over Renesmee, looking down at a small bundle in a blue blanket, which Renesmee was holding. I walked over slowly. Renesmee looked up at me and smiled. She looked exhausted.

"Dad," she said, breathlessly.

I sat down on the bed by her arm and just stared at the small bundle in her arms. I couldn't see the baby, but I saw a small, tannish but pale, hand reach up.

"Dad, this," Renesmee said, turning the small boy so I could see him, "is Anthony Masen Black," she said. I gasped and looked up at her.

Her and Jacob smiled at me. If I could cry, I would right now. I kissed her forehead and hugged Jacob. I know, right? A vampire hugging a werewolf. It's crazy.

"Would you like to hold him?" Renesmee asked. I nodded.

She placed the small boy in my arms. Bella peered over my shoulder and looked down at the little boy. He opened his eyes and I gasped. They were a bright green. My old eyes.

"His eyes are green," I said.

"I guess I carried that trait over from you. But he looks like Jake. It's only the eyes that aren't Jake's," Renesmee said. I looked back down on little Anthony.

He didn't smell like a werewolf. He smelled like a vampire and a human and a little bit of werewolf. The woodsy smell was there, just not enough to gag me to death. I leaned down and kissed his little forehead.

"Granddad said he's going to have more human in him than anything else. But he will most likely change into a werewolf when he's older and the vampire part of him will stop him from aging so we won't have to worry about him changing," Renesmee said.

I passed Anthony to Bella who cooed at the little baby.

"Hey, Jake. How about we go show the rest of the family little Anthony," Bella said.

He nodded. He kissed Renesmee and walked down with Bella.

I looked and Renesmee and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you, baby," I said.

She smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," she said.

"Just do me a favor," I said.

"Anything," she said.

"Don't forget about me," I said.

"Never, Dad. I promise. I'll always be your little girl," she said.

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you go to sleep. It's been a long day," I said.

"Daddy?" she asked as I got up. I turned to her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you hum me my lullaby until I fall asleep?" she asked. My face was probably about to crack in half from the smile that was now etched on my face.

"Sure, baby," I said.

She moved over and I laid down and took her in my arms. She laid her head on my chest and I started humming her lullaby. She fell asleep instantly, but I didn't get up. I held her to me. And for just a moment, it felt like she was the little girl she was 8 years ago. She was my little girl.

The End


End file.
